


The Price of Innocence

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible mavinseg, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Edgar has two beautiful children.But, as is with every family, these three had a secret. A dark and terrible secret that only was ever seen behind closed doors, between the three of them.What happens when this secret is revealed?





	1. Dollhouse

Edgar has two beautiful children. You could tell he cares for them by his watchful eye, his careful warnings to them to not wander too far away.

They look nothing alike, the three of them, and when asked, the two children, a little boy and girl named Randy and Melissa, would answer shyly, looking around as if sharing a secret, telling they were adopted. And Edgar’s answer? That he spent several years looking for the two most perfect children and took them in out of the goodness of his heart.

And most people would believe him, why wouldn’t they? Edgar was a kind elderly man, with salt and pepper hair and a certain twinkle in his eyes whenever his beloved children are brought up.

You could tell he loved them dearly, from the touches he gave his kids. The loving stroke over Randy's pale cheek, the gentle combing through Melissa’s dark hair.

Edgar lived a normal life with his two beautiful children. He worked very little but had a modest two-storey home that fit the three of them comfortably. Because he worked very little, Edgar mostly homeschooled his children, worried they would be picked on by other kids who ‘hated how kind they were.’ Most mothers would coo and praise him for thinking so fondly of his children, while other kids would feel uneasy, watching the two play like they were different.

And they were. They called each other by different names, 'Ray' and 'Meg' and for some reason that was the only way to irritate Edgar. The two would never say why they say those names, their faces turning more scared the longer the topic was brought up until Edgar would notice and take them away, giving whoever distressed his beloved two children a withering look and you could be certain he would never allow that person near his two again.

But, as is with every family, these three had a secret. A dark and terrible secret that only was ever seen behind closed doors, between the three of them. When the doors closed, the smiles were replaced with fearful expressions, with dark looks, the gentle and kind touches turned to painful grips and slaps, with silent cries and hidden bruises and awful words. Then those awful words would be repeated, and repeated, and repeated until they would be believed.

_ Your real families hated you. They would have kicked you out into the streets if I hadn’t come saved you. No one but me would ever love you. _

_ For you belong to me. _

And things went on like this for years. To the world, Edgar was the best father to Randy and Melissa, but when the doors were closed and the curtains drawn, Edgar repeated his words to Ray and Meg, convincing them that he had taken them for their own safety. Things continued until the two reached the tender age of fourteen.

And this is where the story begins.

* * *

 

Chance is a funny thing, as is fate or destiny. But it is not always a good thing. It was fate that brought Meg and Ray to Edgar, just as it was fate that their parents had been preoccupied when Edgar had approached each child, around seven or eight at most, and lured them away.

So when chance decided to smile on the two young teens, in the form of an older teen with blond hair and a shy smile, Ray wasn’t sure what to make of it.

The teen in front of Meg and Ray continued to smile shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with an almost nervous kind of chuckle issuing from his lips.

“Shit, sorry about that. I wasn’t looking.” He said, offering a hand to Meg as she had fallen when they had collided while the two had been out on a rare walk alone.

Meg took the hand, although obviously nervous about the contact. She had never really been touched by anyone besides her 'brother' and Edgar, a rule instilled upon the two by their guardian between him hurling his words or his fists.

The other teen seemed to pick up on her nervousness and politely let her hand go when she stood back up.

“You okay? Sorry again.” The teen said, looking between Ray and Meg. “I don’t think I’ve seen you two around. Well, I’m also new to the area so I guess that would make sense. I’m Ryan.”

Ray spoke first, taking Meg’s hand as he did, holding it tightly as if they were 9 again. “I’m Ra-Randy. This is my sister Me-Melissa. We're al-also kinda new.”

“Really?” The teen, Ryan, looked relieved to know another newcomer to the neighbourhood they lived on. “When did you guys move here?”

“A couple years ago.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, almost looking amused. “That’s not new. You must know all the best places by now.”

The two looked between each other before looking back at Ryan and shook their heads, Meg’s head barely moving while Ray looked certain in his answer and they watched as the other eyebrow lifted.

“We were home schooled.” The answer rolled off Ray’s tongue like silk over skin. “We don’t go out much without our, uhm, _dad_ with us.”

“We could, uhm, tell you a-all the good re-restaurants or s-some-something.” Meg stuttered, her voice soft and light, how it was when around strangers or in front of Edgar.

Ryan chuckled lightly and Ray saw how his face transformed, his eyes crinkling around the edges, almost covering his striking sky blue eyes and his lips quirking upwards in amusement. “I’m sure my mom would love to know about those kinds of places.”

Meg and Ray smiled, like a ghosts smile before Meg looked alarmed and gripped Ray’s hand tightly in hers, a noise of distress escaping her lips and Ray saw her reason for distress right away in the form of an old beaten up gross brown compact van rolling up the street to park right by them and Edgar rolled down the window.

“Hello my sweets. Need a ride home?” Edgar asked, completely ignoring Ryan as if he wasn’t even there, but the two knew how well their guardian watched the people around them.

Meg simply retreated within herself, shuffling her feet and bowing her head. Ray looked between Ryan and Edgar, biting his lip a bit before nodding, keeping a tight hold on Meg’s hand.

Ryan looked confused, looking between the teens and the older man before attempting to be nice and smiled at him.

“Uh hi.” He started before Ray and Meg started to walk towards the car and his words seemed to falter before he decided to direct his words to the teens instead. “I guess I’ll see you around? Sorry for bumping into you like that, but it was nice meeting you, Melissa and Randy, either way.” He smiled and waved as the two teens got into the brown vehicle and they watched as he jumped in surprise when Edgar practically stepped on the gas and the car screeched into movement.

The inside of the car, however was devoid of sound besides the threes breathing, a suffocating sound that Ray hated. Silence meant they did something wrong, silence meant he and Meg wouldn’t be allowed to leave the house for at least two weeks.

Silence meant they would be punished.

Beside him, Meg trembled. Ray knew she was held to higher standards than he was in Edgar’s eyes, and her punishments were more intense. Ray still remembered the time Meg had talked to some men a couple months ago without telling their guardian, and when he found out, Ray didn’t see her for a week.

They reached home within minutes and the sound of the engine turning off was as loud as a shotgun blast.

Edgar gave the two a certain look, one that to any stranger would look ironic or amused, but to the teens, they knew he was furious.

“Come inside, children.” He said and the two obediently unbuckled their seatbelts and headed inside, herded in by their guardian and Ray wondered when they would be allowed outside the walls of their house again.

Chapter done!

_ Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family. _


	2. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you hear?” He spoke quietly in the library they were in. “Two kids are joining my class on Monday.”

"Ryan. Rye-bread."

The teen jumped in his seat, looking over at the two boys he was tutoring together as if just noticing they were there even though their tutor session had started an hour ago.

"Huh what yeah?" He asked quickly, coughing to clear his throat to try to appear like he hadn’t had his head in the clouds.

It's not like he meant to, but even after two weeks, and not seeing them since then, the faces of those two kids were still imprinted onto the back of his eyelids almost. He didn’t even know why. They were just kids, the same ages as the two boys in front of Ryan now but Ryan just felt like there was something about them that made it hard to forget them.

There was the girl, Melissa, who reminded Ryan of a wilting flower, from her limp-like mouse brown hair, her dulling eyes, to the way she stood and held herself. Then there was her brother, Randy. Ryan was reminded of a stubborn rose when he saw him, or some other hardy flower that just refused to not grow. Randy had looked like he wanted to fight the world for some reason, but couldn’t, held back by something and Ryan had a guess it was his sister or because of his sister he couldn't.

"Fucking Christ, Ryan!" He jumped again in his seat to seeing one of the boys grumble in annoyance. "What the shit dude? We've been waiting for you to go over our answers for 10 minutes."

"Sorry, Michael. Yea, okay let’s go through them then?" Ryan rushed through his words, shaking his head as if to dislodge the last look he had gotten from the two teens he had met.

Michael grumbled again until the other boy, Michael’s boyfriend Gavin, put a hand to his shoulder, calming the other down quickly, and Ryan was able to start looking over the math questions he had the two attempt to answer correctly so they would be ready for a big test they would have in another week.

But again, those faces of Randy and Melissa came back to him just as they were wrapping up, and he almost did a double take when Gavin somehow almost read his mind.

“Did you hear?” He spoke quietly in the library they were in. “Two kids are joining my class on Monday.”

“Really?” Michael asked. “Which classes?”

“I 'unno. A lot, a few of my teachers were talking about some new students starting on Monday.”

“How do you know they’re in your classes?”

Gavin shrugged. “I ‘unno. Think one teacher said specifically but it was the end of the period and everyone was yelling already, y’know?”

“Do you know their names yet?” Ryan asked, curious.

“Nah, just that they were homeschooled before or something I think I heard.” Gavin shrugged again, looking at the papers still in Ryan’s hands. “Are you done now?”

Ryan jumped and quickly looked down at the papers, realizing he had actually finished and gave them back to the two. “Oh, yeah, sorry. Here.” He said. “You guys are doing really well. I think that test will be a breeze if you keep this up.”

The two younger teens both groaned before Michael spoke up. “Can we go now? Are we done?”

Ryan laughed, not put-off by Michael’s abrasive attitude, and nodded. “Yeah, you’re done now. Tell your parents I’ll need the payment for the last three sessions for next week’s session.”

Gavin and Michael moved like lightning, stuffing their books and papers into their bags, thanking Ryan loudly, as if forgetting they were in the library until several people – yet surprisingly none of the librarians – shushed them angrily.

Michael simply flipped them off before grabbing and twining his fingers between Gavin’s as they walked, well more like ran, out of the library, leaving Ryan to clean up the rest of the mess they had made while sheepishly apologizing to the other people in the library for the disturbances.

While he cleaned up, Ryan couldn’t help but think about what Gavin had said, and tried to see if maybe the new students were really the ones he had bumped into almost two full weeks ago now. It seemed impossible. Why would they suddenly be going to public school if they had been homeschooled since moving here years ago?

Chapter done!

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact I have to remember everyone but Ray and Meg are gunna call those two Randy and Melissa is gunna screw with me I know it.  
> Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know how to prolong it and didn't want to add what the next chapter will have.


	3. Something New

Ray and Meg stared up at the building in front of them with wide, scared eyes. Despite both of them always wishing to have gone to school like other normal kids, when it came down to it, actually being allowed was almost too much.

Granted they had also been severely threatened if they did anything out of line from what Edgar wanted them to do. They would listen, take notes, do their work and not talk to anyone if they can help it.

Meg shook, prompting Ray to look over at her, squeezing her hand. “We’ll be okay. This is normal, right?”

Meg shook her head, not even looking at Ray. “He’ll find a reason to hurt us. He always does.” She rubbed her side, where under her rather ill-fitting shirt hid a bruise the size of a grapefruit. “Is he really allowing us to leave his side for like seven hours a day? We’ve never been out of his sight for that long, you know that!”

Ray pulled her close, both jostling their new backpacks as they hugged each other. “It’ll be okay. It has to be. Now, c’mon, we have to go before the… bell rings?”

They took a few steps into the building before halting at the assault of noise that came from the building. Kids their age and older it seemed, crowded the inside of the building, yelling and talking over one another, laughing amongst one another.

Behind them, another kid ran straight into them, causing a small unfortunate dogpile on Ray.

“What the shit, man?!” The kid demanded as he got up, his dark curls bouncing as he stood back up, and when Ray caught his eye, saw a fire that was so bright it almost hurt to see. “Why’d you two stop fucking walking?”

Meg winced at the tone, making Ray frown and stand up defensively. “We’re new okay? Lay off man.”

That caught the kid’s attention as he straightened. “No way, you two are the newbies? Damn, I thought Gav was lying. Shit, sorry about that.” And just like that the anger simply vanished from the kid’s face into an easy smile. But if there was one thing the two teens knew, it was that those kinds of smiles could turn cruel in a heartbeat. Ray and Meg were set on edge.

“Uh, hello? You okay in there?” The loud kid asked, making the two jump and flinch. “Shit, sorry. You guys back now? Cause we should stop being road blocks into the damned school.”

Ray and Meg looked behind them to see a crowd of people looking almost annoyed at the three of them, some walking around them to get inside properly. They both seemed even more scared by the mass of teens their age and older surrounding them and subconsciously took a step closer to the angry curly-haired boy.

“Do you have your class schedule?” He asked, grabbing Ray’s shirtsleeve and pulling him – and consequently Meg – along with him.

“No, we were, uhm, he-heading there now. But, uh, we don’t know wh-” Ray started when he was tugged again and his words cut off with a surprised yelp.

“Sorry, sorry, you guys.” The loud teen said, turning a corner with them in tow. “I was heading to my locker on accident, the office is like the other side of the school from there. C’mon I’ll show you.”

Not like they had much of a choice. Ray and Meg walked behind the loud curly-haired kid until they reached the offices, an enclosed place where through the large windows they could see a young man at the front desk talking to other students who had arrived before them.

The kid opened the door for the two. “I should get to my locker before classes start. Maybe I’ll see you two around?”

Meg looked confused but kept her expression blank after the split second, while Ray furrowed his brows. “Uh, sure?”

“Oh, yeah, my name’s Michael. Michael Jones.” The kid finally introduced himself. “What about you two?”

“Uh, Melissa and Randy. Bho.” Ray muttered.

“Cool names. Well, see ya!” He called, walking quickly away to head to presumably his locker before school started if the two were to believe him.

Ray and Meg looked between each other, confused by the meeting of the other teen. They leant their heads together and spoke quietly. “Are all kids our age going to be like that?”

“I don’t know, I hope not. I’ll never want to go to school then.”

“At least they seem nicer than Edgar, don’t you think?”

“Mhm, seems so.”

They were knocked out of their quiet talk by an older man’s voice. “Hello? Do you two need anything?”

Ray looked up to see the man behind the desk looking at them with a curious expression. He nodded when he steeled his nerves, heading to the desk. “Uhm, yeah, we were helped here to get our schedules?”

“Did you lose them recently?” The man asked, hands typing quickly on his computer.

Ray shook his head. “No, we’re, ah, we’re new.”

The man paused and looked the two over, nodding quickly as he smiled widely. “Ah, yes, I almost forgot you two were starting today. Sorry about that. So, you are the Bho siblings, yes?” He asked, and when the two nodded his smile grew. “Great. I’ll print out your schedules in just a moment. Hope you didn’t get lost finding this place. It’s certainly a bad design, the front desk being in like the middle of the school.”

Ray and Meg kept quiet as the man talked light-heartedly, typing on his computer, or clicking on the mouse before they heard the whir of a printer turn on. “I’d love to know what the designers were thinking when they made this school.” The man said, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Anyway, here we go. Your class schedules for the year. Here at Achievement High, we follow a six day cycle, so today you’ll be following your day 5 schedule. If you have any questions about the school, don’t be afraid to talk to your teachers, your VP, or me. Or, if you’re both afraid of us adults, talk to your fellow classmates, some of them will be glad to help you two out.”

The two nodded, looking down at the pieces of papers in their hands, mumbling soft thank yous to the man.

“Do you think you know where to go for your classes?” He asked them with a kind expression.

Ray and Meg looked between each other, then at the papers. They were fortunate the first two classes they shared, but all the others were different. Ray looked at the number where their classroom was supposed to be and shook his head. “We don’t really know the layout of this school.”

“Ah, yeah. Okay, I think I can help you two. What classroom is it?” The man asked.

“Uhm, room 312.” Ray read off the paper.

The man nodded and seemed to scroll through his computer to find something before he finally seemed to find it. “Okay, so from here, the room is up on the third floor, close to the stairs. Each classroom number is really easy to see, so you two should have no troubles finding it. Got it?”

They nodded, giving ghostly smiles before leaving the office, just as the bell rang.

Chapter done!

_Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with a last name was an adventure to say the least. But it sounds good so I'm keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be pretty dark guys. I'm letting ya'll know now, and I'll update the tags as I post the chapters and finish writing the fic.  
> Updates will be irregular as I have school to worry about, but I'll try to get to this fic every so often. I'll only really post chapters when I've finished the next chapter.


End file.
